I am Esca
by Aelyna326
Summary: On a mission to rescue a kidnapped Roman family, Esca and Marcus run into a mysterious thief, running from a past she refuses to talk about, she quickly captures the Briton's heart. But Esca must face his own demons before he can save her from hers. Es/OC
1. Chapter 1

I am Esca

Chapter 1

_Italics are memories._

**Bold is Gaelic.**

"_Answer me." I remained silent,  
>"Answer me slave." I raised my eyes and looked the man in the eyes, the man who wanted me to call him master, <em>_**"My name is Esca, son of Cunoval, Prince of the Brigantes."**__ The Roman hit me,  
>"You are a savage, and now you are a slave." I spat at him, he hit me again. I understood some Latin, but I wasn't fluent, and I didn't know what he said next. I could imagine though, because a moment later I was being tied to post and stripped of my shirt. I yelled Gaelic curses at them, it did nothing but I felt better for it. After a while my curses degenerated into screams of agony. With each crack of the whip I felt my entire world burn. <em>

_It felt like hours before they stopped, and when they did I was only half conscious, and I couldn't take anymore, physically or mentally. "Who are you boy?" My head bowed with knowledge of my failure, my weakness; "I am... no one." I was easier after I started, "I am your slave." The men untied me and I was thrown to the floor, as they lift I whispered, __**"I am Esca, my name is Esca... Esca..." **_

"Esca. Esca wake up!"Hands on me, shaking me, I grab blindly for my attacker, but it's only Marcus. He bats my hands away, looking almost as tired as I am, and helps me up. "They're getting worse, the nightmares." I don't answer, it doesn't require one, we both know it's true. "Come on then Marcus, let's get going." I can't believe I'm doing this again, travelling half way across Britain to fix someone else's problem; at least we have back up this time. Yes, it's only an old man and his slave, but at least Stephanos can cook. The elder Aquila is not an evil man, but in his mind I'm still a slave, and Stephanos is too old to do most of what needs to be done, so I'm doing all the manual labour.

"Come help with this damn saddle boy." Boy, I wonder if that's a step up from slave?  
>"Coming." I just catch it before Stephanos' arthritic hands lose their grip. His sudden drop leads me to release the leather strap before it cuts my hands, I manage to lower it without damaging anything, but Aquila sees it on the ground and starts shouting. "Useless boy, get it off the ground, there are important papers in there." I know I should forgive, I know I should accept his ignorance, but I'm not a slave, I owe no allegiance to him and I won't be treated like this. I let go of the strap and turn away from it, to face the Roman. "Do it yourself if you want it done right, I have enough work to occupy me."<p>

Macus tries to stop me walking away, but I shake his hand off, we've been travelling in the North a week already, and I can already feel the agitation in my blood. I belong out here, out here I'm truly free. I wash my face in the river, cold water rouses me and reminds me that I may not be indebted to Marcus anymore, but he is my friend; and out of respect for him I shall treat his uncle well. When I get back to the little camp Marcus is trying to help Stephanos put the saddle on, I take the old slave's place and we silently hoist it up. "Thank you." I nod, I'm not angry with him, I'm not even angry with the old man, I'm just angry.

The journey is quiet, I enjoy the silence and the view, it reminds me of quiet walks with my father. My brothers would run on ahead, after a while their laughter and shouting would fade away, and we would be left to contemplate the land we lived in. I know Marcus thinks my life has made me guarded, but I've always been quiet, like my father. "Esca... where were you?" Marcus looks a little worried,  
>"Thinking," he raises an eyebrow, and I have to continue "walking with my father, my brothers, just... remembering."<br>"Well, we were just wondering if we shouldn't start a fire and get some soup on. It's going to rain soon, look at the sky." I don't need to, I can taste the weather. And he's right, we should get a fire going now, before it's too late.

Three Weeks Later

"We'll never find them alive." I'm only saying what everyone's thinking,  
>"You don't know that." Marcus snaps at me, the weather, lack of food and clean clothing has left everyone's tempers frayed. "It's been over a month, and there are children with them, the chances they are still alive are slim."<br>"Well that's down to your savage race isn't it?" His uncle joins in.  
>"It's down to their foolishness, they left the safety of the occupied lands, alone! They deserve their fate." I don't mean that, the retired senate member maybe, but his wife and children were innocent. "You're just as bad as them, I don't know why we didn't bring someone with real knowledge of the land. You've been as good at leading us as a blind man with no stick!" Marcus tries to hush his uncle, but it's no use, the man's wanted to say these things for weeks. "You're not a Roman you know, you may have taken some of my nephew's fame, but you're still just the son of a Briton." He knows nothing.<p>

"I am the son of a Brigantes chief, and I thank my Gods every day, that I am not a Roman." I throw my bowl down and stand to leave, but a small movement on the outside of the firelight makes me stop. I sit down again, "Marcus, do you see that, behind me?" Marcus looks for a moment, then nods, he's getting better. "I only see one, would they be stupid enough to attack alone?" He keeps his voice low, Stephanos and the old Aquila lean in to hear. "They've come to steal, when we sleep, not fight us. We'll go now, pretend to be sleeping, then surprise them." The others nod slowly. I wait for them to finish their meal, then carefully douse the fire and wrap myself – not too tightly – in my cloak. Maybe half an hour later the thief enters the camp, very light on their feet, they go for my bag first, and I jump them. The tussle isn't long, they're even slighter in frame than I am, and underfed by the feel of it.

I have a dagger at their throat, but I don't use it, because I've just realised something about this small thief. "I've told you about hesitating Esca." Marcus is holding his sword, but I shake my head, not this time. I don't have to follow his orders anymore. "No Marcus, he's alone, we don't have to kill him. Not if he yields."  
>"Does he?"<br>**"Do you give in?"**The thief takes in a shaky breath,  
><strong>"Yes, you're a Britain, a slave?"<strong>_  
><em>**"No, the Roman is my friend. You're a woman."**She tries to nod, but realises there's a knife at her throat. I take it away. **"I won't tell them you're a woman, if you swear to behave."**_  
><em>**"I will."**I get off her, **"Thank you."**  
>"Marcus, he's not a threat, we'll keep him with us, he could be useful." A thought occurs, "Do you speak Latin?"<br>"A little." It's broken, but serviceable.  
>"And do you have a name?" Marcus asked.<br>"An."  
><strong>"What's it short for?"<strong>She's can't give a woman's name, in case they recognise it.  
><strong>"Anwen."<strong>_  
><em>**"Beautiful."**She smiles at me, her short hair doesn't completely disguise a feminine face.

Anwen proves to be useful, she's not afraid of hard work and doesn't seem to mind being treated like a servant. She offers to show us the way back to the village she came from, where we can find shelter and food. We're a little suspicious, but she's been true to her word so far. It's been nice, speaking the old tongue, telling stories of a land we both knew, customs we both grew up with. It seems to fill the hole that's been growing inside me for some time. Marcus trusts me, and by default he trusts An, the same can't be said for Stephanos or his master, but I don't care much for their opinion anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Esca, Esca I need you." Marcus as he was then, my master, calling to me from his pallet. He was trying to stand on an injured leg, but he couldn't get up. I lifted his arm around my neck and helped him to walk to his crutch. He waved me away when he was on his feet, and I made to leave, but Stephanos' brisk entrance surprised me, I went to step away from the door, and tripped on the pallet. I went sprawling across the floor, my already injured back felt like it was splitting open. Blood began to drip from recently closed wounds. "Stupid boy, get up, in front of the master; a disgrace." Stephanos was shouting, I tried to get up, ignoring the ache in my back. "Leave him Stephanos, he didn't mean to trip." Marcus' hand reached down, and he pulled me up. _

_I kept my eyes lowered, but he didn't seem upset. He waited until Stephanos left; before saying, "Ignore him, he's angry my uncle doesn't think he's strong enough to serve us both. He's just taking it out on you." I nodded slowly, not understanding why he was bothering to explain. "You can go Esca, just be careful on the steps." I couldn't help glancing up then, searching for a joke, and finding one. He was joking with me. Before I got halfway out of the door, I was stopped again. "Esca, your back." I knew he could see the blood soaking through my dirty tunic. Brilliant, now I'd have to wash it. "What happened?"  
>"They're old wounds, from the whip."<br>"You opened them when you fell." It wasn't a question. Marcus sighed, "Go to the physician, get him to clean and dress them." I nod, but before I can leave – and ignore his order – he speaks once more, "If I find out you didn't go, I'll have you whipped." It takes a moment to realise he's joking again. I almost smile, but I'm not stupid. He is not my friend, and I won't be drawn into these mind games the Romans play. _

"**How did you get them?"**She's referring to the scars on my back, we're washing our clothes in the river, well me and Anwen are, I made sure the others weren't around, so I could keep watch for her. **"Whippings, for various things. When I was a slave I had a habit of acting out."  
>"Good, rather die than live in dishonour." <strong>I give her a scathing look,  
><strong>"You're a thief who dresses as a boy. What do you know of honour?" <strong>Anwen drops my shirt in the mud and starts walking away. I'm stunned for a minute, then I take off after her. **"Anwen. Don't be silly, come back. Anwen!" **She turns so suddenly I'm taken aback, then she shoves me hard, I almost fall into the water. **"What's wrong with you?"  
>"You know nothing! I know more about honour than you do. I may dress as a man, but I only steal from Romans, and there's nothing dishonourable about that! There's dishonour in joining them, befriending them! Those who killed your family, slaughtered your tribe, what a way to remember them; at their enemies fireside!" <strong>I don't mean to react as I do, but I'm blinded by rage for a moment. Her throat's in my hand and I'm squeezing air from her lungs, she struggles, but to no avail.

"**Esca..." **The choked word does it, I let go, pushing her away from me before I can hurt her more. She stumbles and falls into the wet mud. **"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." **Her voice is hoarse and breathy, more like a girl's than usual. I feel more guilty. **"I'm sorry, a man should never lay hands on a woman." **I bow my head in the classic sign of contrition in our culture. She gets to her feet and lays a palm on my forehead, the sign of forgiveness. **"Friends?"  
>"Always." <strong>I pick up my shirt and go back down to the river. **"I'll go and put this to dry near the fire, you can wash if you like." **She nods, quiet and thoughtful, before I go she touches my arm.  
><strong>"Esca, you're the most honourable man I know, and I need you to believe that I have my reasons for my lifestyle. They may not be understandable to you, but they are necessary." <strong>I think about that, about the differences between us, and I know she's right. My mother chose death rather than capture, Anwen chose to hide behind a man's visage. Who am I to make a judgement?

The other's are getting restless, they want to be on their way, trying to save this Roman family who are probably long dead by now. I say I'll go to the river and get An. Marcus tosses my dagger before I go, "You're getting sloppy my friend." I reach into my boot and pull out a concealed knife.  
>"You were saying?" He laughs and nods his approval. "We should spar tonight, we could all do with practice." My altercation with Anwen has reminded me that we may actually need to fight at some point on this journey, and it would be good for us all to have some regular practice.<p>

Anwen's nowhere to be seen, her clothes are laid out drying, but she's not there. Worry pricks at my heart, I'm still holding the dagger Marcus threw, but I don't have my bow or sword belt, hell, I'm not even wearing a shirt. Thank the Gods it's not winter. **"Anwen?" **No answer, but there's a faint splashing coming from behind that rock, I leap silently on top of it, and then over it onto the river bank. I'm greeted by a scream and swearing. **"Curses! What are you doing Esca?" **Right in front of me, Anwen ducks most of her body beneath the water she was just stepping out of. Her dark red hair is plastered across her face, and down her neck, it's growing longer every day. I'm careful not to let my eyes follow it too far. **"You didn't answer when I called, I thought you were in trouble."  
>"I was bathing, underwater, I couldn't hear you." <strong>Ah... **"You can go now." **I nod quickly and pull myself away, I wait a little way up from the river for her, she's dressed in slightly damp clothes, but at least she's dressed.

She wastes no time in silently smacking me around the back of the head, and now I can't help laughing at her. **"Oh don't be so shy, I've seen women in less." **She tries to shove me again, but I skip out the way. The rest of the way back is taken up with running and hitting, and my attempts at batting her way. We get back to the camp in high spirits, apparently our mood is infectious, even Stephanos manages a chuckle at something Marcus says. In the evening we spar, first it's just me and Marcus, we're not an even match, he's bigger and stronger than me, and whenever we fight with Roman made swords he wins. I think I'd fair better if he let me use my own swords, but he doesn't like British metal, says it's too light.

The elder Aquila joins us, Stephanos' arthritic hands aren't up to the task, so I go to sit down, but I'm intercepted by Anwen. "Come on then." She says it in Latin, so I have no reason to say no. It's a dirty trick, but I respect her for it. "Alright, I have proper weapons in my saddle bags."  
>"What's wrong with our swords?" Marcus' uncle asks,<br>"They're too hard to control, not like our swords." I take my two swords from their sheathes and pass one to Anwen, she swings it with a practiced hand and a feral smile leaps to her lips. "Are you sure?" I have to ask, she just grins wider. I make the first swing, it's not meant to make contact, and she knows it. She just stands there, waiting for me to fight properly.

I take a better grip on the sword and make another swing, this time she has parry. This is better, when I fight Marcus it's like a dance, there are steps we always follow, and sometimes Marcus shouts some correction, like I'm a young soldier in training. With Anwen it's a different kind of rhythm, we're moving faster and in random patterns, after a while I realise Marcus and the others have stopped to watch us. Their eyes don't bother me, I'm too focused on Anwen. She's no match really, if we were fighting to kill, my strength would have outweighed her speed by now, but she is good. And she's quick, every time I make a new move she catalogues it, and it's harder for repeat the next time. With training she could be absolutely formidable.

Finally I knock her sword to the ground, and hold my blade to her throat. She keeps smiling though, and a moment later I realise why. Her own concealed dagger is a centimetre from my gut. "A draw?" I say with a laugh, "A draw." She agrees. Marcus deems her the winner for sheer intelligence, and I deem him the crossbreed son of a donkey and a pig farmer. He takes a swing and his uncle breaks us up before we can spill the soup. "Sit down boys." He slaps us both on the back and ladles some soup out for us, I'm a little amazed that he doesn't even seem to register that he's serving soup to a slave and two Britons. This journey may not be as bad as I thought it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I was packing up saddle bags and loading them onto the horses when Marcus came outside. He and his uncle spoke at length, his uncle looked worried and a little afraid. He didn't want us to go on this suicide mission, I was quite keen. I had nothing to lose, nothing to live for, why not die in the last place I had ever felt free? I could fulfil my oath, and taste the air of the north. _

"_We might not come back. If we leave, there's every chance we won't come back alive." I knew Marcus wasn't doubting his choice, he was too stubborn a man to consider going back now. I said nothing. "Are you ready for that Esca? To die out there, with me?" Did I have a choice?  
>"I'll do whatever you ask of me." It seemed as fitting an answer as any.<br>"Then answer me this one question, do you want to come?" I didn't need to think about it.  
>"Yes. I want to go." He nodded seriously and mounted;<br>"Well let's go then." I smiled and climbed atop my own steed. The thunder of hooves soon drowned out thought, but I did have a chance to wonder what he would have done if I'd said no. I didn't think he would have let me go. _

"Again!" Marcus shouts, and I repeat the motions, trying to get my swing right, "By Zeus, again Esca. It's not hard." He grabs my arm, moving it where it needs to be, "Left hand further up, better." I can see Anwen laughing at me, but I studiously ignore her. I'm going to make Marcus suffer for this later. "Right, this time you need strike quicker and stronger, you have to break through my guard."  
>"Marcus, you're a Roman, I won't be fighting Roman's, I'll be fighting Britons, this pointless."He waves my logic away and gets into position. Fine, I go to strike, but again his guard holds. I'm loathe to admit it, but the fact is, I'm not strong enough, I'll never get through his guard using blunt force, but he calls my fighting 'dirty'.<p>

The older Aquila watches and comments from the sidelines; "Marcus, let me have a go. I whipped many a young centurion into shape during my time in the army." Marcus shrugs and nods, then he catches my glance, "Actually Uncle, maybe we've done enough for tonight..."  
>"Nonsense, come on, your boy needs training if he's going to be any use to us." Marcus sheathes his sword in a definite protest. "He's not my boy uncle. And he saved my life countless times on our journey for the Eagle, besides, he's right; we'll be facing Britons, not Romans, maybe we could learn something from him... and An." He adds as an afterthought. Anwen looks up from the carving she was absorbed in, "That sounds fun." She came to join us and Marcus drew his sword again,<br>"Come on then," Marcus is looking at both of us,  
>"Both of us?"<br>"Why not?" he grins, me and Anwen share a laugh, then we draw our swords and attack. It's surprisingly easy fight with Anwen, our styles merge, and it's only a short time later that Marcus is knocked to his knees. He gets up cursing us both, but has to admit that the savage style we fight has its advantages.

His uncle agrees to let me tutor him some in our fighting style while Marcus tries to teach Anwen how to defend against strong blows with her meagre strength. I keep an eye on them, just making sure he doesn't hurt accidentally. I know she's tougher than any woman I've met before, but she's still a woman. Aquila doesn't take criticism well, and I spend a lot of time trying to argue or explain my corrections to him. Finally I give up and challenge him to a sparring match, he immediately accepts. We're well matched, but I'm younger and faster, he's cross, but not seriously. The atmosphere is relaxed, Anwen gets beaten again and Marcus lets her stop.

"How far away from your village are we An?"  
>"Two days most, proper food and beds boys." She drops down next to me, handing me a stick with some charred meat on it; had I not caught it, I would not have known it was rabbit. Marcus grabs a stick of 'meat' and flings himself down on my other side, "Women and wine await!" When I don't respond he shoves me, "Come on Esca, this is good, smile!" I don't smile, I've realised something that Marcus and his uncle can't get their heads around – if we find the Roman family, and they're still alive, we have to get them out. And getting them away from an angry tribe is not going to be easy. Then we have to get back to civilisation without getting them or ourselves killed. And we won't be able to do it.<p>

"Marcus, I need to talk to you." I stand up, handing the rest of my meat to Anwen, who takes it without out looking at it, she's concentrating on me, looking worried and a little sympathetic; my worry must have shown on my face. "**Don't worry, it's nothing." **She raises a disbelieving eyebrow but lets us go without comment.  
>"What's wrong?" He still looks far too relaxed, why can't he understand how serious this is?<br>"When we were fighting, what did you think of An?"  
>"He's alright, but he won't stand up against an army."<br>"And your uncle, you saw how he was when we fought, he's got experience, but he's too old now. And Stephanos... well..."  
>"Where are you going with this Esca?" Marcus looks more irritated than worried, he's not taking this seriously. "Damn it Marcus. You know where I'm going, we cannot win this, we will all die trying."<br>"And will you try Esca, are you still on my side?" I look up at him, for a second I doubt myself.  
>"You know I am Marcus, but I'm also going to tell you the truth, because you're blinded to it my friend." I walk back to the fire, and sit a way away from the others, I don't want to talk right now.<p>

Sometime in the night An comes over to me, she quietly sinks to the ground next to me, **"Is there anything I should know?"  
>"I don't like this plan, I don't think you should come with us." <strong>It wasn't because she was a girl, or because she was any less adept at fighting than us, it was because he knew he'd be distracted by her safety. **"Actually, I came to ask if you'd let me go, when we get to the village." **I nodded,  
><strong>"Yes of course. You've paid your debt to us." <strong>She smiles,  
><strong>"Thank you Esca, you're a good man. Better than most." <strong>I don't know how to reply to that, right now I don't feel like such a good man, I feel like a traitor to my friend, and a coward to myself. Anwen's words bring some fight back into my heart and I thank her. **"I'll miss having you here, I've enjoyed your company." **She nods sadly,  
><strong>"When I go I suppose you'll be back to doing everyone else's work again."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"You must know, you must see it Esca. They treat you like you're still a slave."<br>"The old man does, but Marcus..." **Marcus is my friend, but he doesn't even notice that I do my work, Aquila's and half of old Stephanos'. Anwen smiles a little,  
><strong>"I know he's your friend, but sometimes you must remind him you are his equal." <strong>

I feel an almost painful tug in my heart as she walks away, knowing these are our last few days together. Maybe I will come back to her village and find her, if we survive the coming rescue attempt. Dread creeps over me before I sleep, it leaves me with more nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_**Father no!" **__I watched as he raised the knife to my mother's throat, she turned to me, catching my glance in her watering blue eyes.  
><em>_**"Shush." **__She put a finger to her lips and then turned back to my father. I watched as her slit her throat. I didn't allow myself to cry, instead I focused my grief into blind rage, and ran outside to the barricades.  
><em>_**"Esca, where's father?" **__My only sister ran into my path,  
><em>_**"Inside with mother, wait with me. He'll come soon." **__She nodded, then she got a good look at my pale face.  
><em>_**"What's wrong?" **__I couldn't bring myself to say anything, and she knew better than to push, so she just threw her arms around me. __**"I love you brother." **__I just managed not to break down, instead I gently pushed her away, holding onto her shoulders and looking right into her eyes. _

"_**Promise me you'll die rather than let them take you." **__She nodded.  
><em>_**"I'll fight to the death, alongside you and my brothers." **__I smiled at her,  
><em>_**"I know you will." **__A cousin ran up to us__,  
><em>_**"They're coming! They're coming!" **__  
><em>_**"Go and tell father." **__He ran off, me and my sister stood together, waiting for the end._

_The end for me never came. I was still fighting amongst a sea of my dead friends and allies, when someone behind me struck me over the head with a shield. I was knocked to the ground, unconscious. I awoke in a foreign place, with many other captured Britons. Roman soldiers guarded us, I called out to them. __**"Kill us. Kill us you cowards!" **__Others took up the call, and we were all screaming;  
><em>_**"Kill us! Kill us!" **_

"Hold him, careful he'll hurt himself." Romans were pinning me down, I struggled hard, someone had me by the shoulders. "Esca, calm down, it's me, it's Marcus." I know Marcus, don't I? I can't focus, I just want them to get off me. "Leave him alone." Another voice joins in the fray, "You ought to let him go, he needs space!" Anwen. They move back, allowing Anwen to come closer. She slips an arm around me, holding me gently, I look at her. "**What happened**?" She just shakes her head, and murmurs quietly,  
>"<strong>It doesn't matter now. Shush." <strong>I lean against her, resting my head on her shoulder. Through the layers of wool she wears, I can feel the gentle thud of her heart.

"Come on Uncle, let's leave them. We should all try and rest." Aquila and Stephanos follow Marcus to bed, I am dimly aware that there will be repercussions from this in the morning, but right now I'm too drained to worry. Anwen whispers to me in Gaelic, she asks me nothing, just speaks quietly, and I find myself drifting on the musicality of her voice. The words are not important, it's the feeling behind them that comforts me.

Questions come in the morning, I awake first and steal quietly to Marcus, who is trying to start a fire. I watch his efforts for over a minute, then take the flint away and do it myself. "Sharply; one strike, two strikes, quick like lightning. Even when you get sparks, you keep going; one strike two strikes quick like lightning." The flames leapt up, catching the kindling he'd already placed there. "My cousin taught me that chant, me and my brothers would hunt with him and the older boys sometimes." I pause, but Marcus doesn't speak, which is much more effective in making me talk. "Last night I dreamt about the battle, the last battle we fought in together. Already we had lost many, two of my brothers were dead, but me, my sister and my youngest brother had survived. I was the only one who survived that last battle. I've told you what my father did to my mother, so she would not be captured. I told my sister to do the same, die rather than live a slave. We all prayed for death over capture, the women most of all."

Marcus had listened in silence, but he spoke now. "So that's why you kept An's secret from us, Roman responsibility?"  
>"Not exactly, it was our fault as well, we were the men, we should have been able to protect them, but we failed our sacred duty. I couldn't betray her trust as well."<br>"What about our trust? Me and my uncle? Could you not have told us privately." I stand, suddenly angry again.  
>"What about Stephanos? Have I not broken his trust as well? No, I haven't, because he's a slave, how could he possibly feel betrayed? Damn it Marcus, my loyalty is to my fellow Britons over Romans who still think of themselves as masters!" Marcus stood up, but before he could reach out, either to comfort or hit me, I had started running. The ground flows beneath me, the trees flies past me, and I'm away from everything. I came to halt probably a mile out from the camp, and just scream. I scream the in the name of everyone I lost, until my throat burns along with my eyes. I collapse against a tree, letting the familiar feelings of rough bark bring me back to the world.<p>

I walk back to the camp slowly, to hear Anwen snap at Marcus. "I've got it Marcus, thank you. I know I'm a woman, but I'm the same person you were piling saddle bags onto yesterday." He takes a step away, hands up in defence, and she pulls the saddle up herself. I'm close before they realise I'm back. Anwen smiles, and Marcus looks around. "You're back."  
>"Yes."<br>"Where did you go?"  
>"Nowhere, I just needed to think, alone."<br>"Don't run off again." It's as close to him saying, _I was worried _as I can expect. The elder Aquila doesn't say anything, neither does Stephanos, but they both look displeased. I ignore them, and go to pack my things away, only to discover Marcus has already done it. I look over at him, and he shrugs.


End file.
